jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morningstar/Outline
5 YEARS AGO *Snax sits across from three men *Scott and Chandler are behind them, both holding rifles for safety. *Chandler has an angry look on his face. *Snax explains the crimes they have committed: larceny, unjust conduct, rape. *He explains his disappointment in them, as they were new, grizzled recruits who had potential. *One of the men, Varnlaf, tells Snax he is making a mistake. *He explains they were framed by Snax's men, the others (Colbat and Bartholomew). *Snax says they are making serious acccusations, and asks for proof *Ornlaf emits a low growl, filled with rage. *Varnlaf attempts to calm him down while slowly pulling up Ornlaf's shirt, revealing slashes *He says that Colbat and Bartholomew drugged them and beat on them for enjoyment, saying they are twisted, haunted men. *Snax says that those marks were from Ornlaf getting scratched by one of the women he raped then spits at Varnlaf *Varnlaf swings at Snax, who knocks back *Chandler smashes Varnlaf's face into the desk, causing his nose to break *Ornrad lunges at Chandler but Scott holds his gun to Ornrad *Snax calms the situation down. *He tells them they will be provided a weeks worth of supplies then they must fend for their own. *Stygeir mutters something to Varnlaf, who nods angrily as they are escorted out. *Three weeks later *Chyeene and Tarner are in the mess hall, playing cards while everyone else is eating (Aero, Bartholomew, Chandler, Ahsas, Snax, Marco, Lynx, Gunny, Scott, Marge, Colbat and unnamed others) *Tarner tells her that maybe someday they won't have to worry about rations and could feast whenever they want *Chyeene mutters to him that she just wants to have more secure defense against what ever is out there *Tarner says he wants them to be safe too, but he doesn;t think utopia will happen. *Lynx eats her food, chatting with Gunny *Gunny asks if Lynx has any sewning skills, because Zenith doesn't exactlty have a supply of extra clothing. *Lynx tells her that they could go on a run for some clothes and that all they need is water to wash them. *Gunny asks if she ever sees anyone else out there. *Lynx says occasionally she sees people, like Bartholomew and Aero, and brings them in but there are monsters out there. *She says it is terrifying. *Marge and Scott listen to Lynx tell her story. *Scott says when they construct some more expansion, they will be supplie pantries and they won't have to go on runs as often *Aero asks when that is going to happen *Tarner says it would happen quicker if Aero actually tried to help with construction. *Aero says that he works harder than anyone else here. *Tarner asks if that is why he skips half of his shifts *Aero says that he has his reasons, and that it is none of Tarner's business. *Snax tells them both to stop, that to suceed they need to band as one. *Marco begins crying as Snax hands him to Gunny. *Marge whispers to Scott that the people here are scared, they need someone like Snax to look up to. *Scott says he could cool it down sometimes, that he has his own issues. *There's a loud crashing noise as everyone sprints to the front gate to see what the commotion is. *Varnlaf, Ornlad, and Stygeir with others are tearing the walls down *Snax sprints to the armory and tells Gunny to hide with Marco *Gunny angrily persists that she needs to help as the bandits break in and slaughters two men *As bullets hail over them, Snax says there isn't a choice *Scott begins firing his gun but misses as bullets bounce off a building behind him. *Lynx sprints toward Scott to help him as a bullet rips through her calf *She crumples to the ground as Scott takes her out of the line of fire *She tells him that she can handle herself *Scott tells her to get this ego out of her head, that this rage she has will get her killed *Lynx says she got shot for attempting to save his ass *Scott fires another bullet as he hears the body fall to the ground *An explosion destroys the mess hall *Snax sprints to the armory *He finds a child in there. *The child is crying, asking for its mother. *Snax gives it a gun and locks the door, saying if anything comes in there, you pull the trigger. *The child nods, wiping away a few tears.(at the end Snax sees the child mutilated) *Snax grabs some guns and ammo into a sack he slings onto his back before leaving the armory *A ravager approaches him with a machete and slices at Snax *Snax dodges it, kicks the ravager down and shoots him twice. *Ornrad bull rushes him, sending him crashing a half-way built building. *He fumbles with his gun and shoots, the bullet scraping Ornrad's face *Ornlaf growls and howls before Colbat tackles him down *Scott sprints over, telling Snax to find his family *Scott holds his gun trying to hit Ornrad but Colbat gets in the way. *A man calls for help as Snax races through the streets *He spots Varnlaf who slaughters the man and a few others, blood covering him *Snax screams at him as he fires the assault rifle *Varnlaf rolls behind a piece of debris and charges Snax, using the debris as a shield *Snax dodges it and tackles Varnlaf down *They battle fist to fist *Stygeir and seven other bandits attempt to shut the power down by attacking the solar panels *Lynx shoots one of them down *Stygeir kicks in her face but Bartholomew begins firing his gun at them *They turn to him and sprint at him * Bartholomew turns and flees *In the tower, Tarner snipes some down *He spots Aero in his scope *Rage over comes him as he debates to kill Aero or not *Suddenly, the tower shakes as a large ravager attempts to climb it *Tarner shoots him as he falls down the ladder *Tarner hears screams as he looks into the community as sees death all around him *He drops to the ground and realizes he is shaking with fear *Below him, Marge screams as two bandits pin her down and beat her face in *Tarner slides down the ladder unhesitantly and kills them both *Marge thanks him before running off *Tarner is takled down and hollers as he feels a pain in his side. *He was stabbed. *The savage brings his knife overhead to finish Tarner, but a katanna plunges through the savage's chest. *Ahsas wipes the blood off it and helps Tarner up. *She carries him up to the tower and tells him to stay there. *He nods, sweating and weak. *He gets up and looks at Lynx, who was on the ground and firing at the bandits who were chasing Bartholomew *He snipes two of them down as Stygeir sees this and goes back to Varnlaf *The last one takes down Bartholomew *Tarner is out of ammo *He curses himself *Looking through the scope, he sees the scene *Lynx attempts to shoot it but she can't *Bartholomew screams *Tarner yells out for him *Chandler appears out of nowhere with an axe and plunges it into the savage multiple times. *His beard and face were covered in blood. *Colbat holds Ornrad down and punches him across the face *Ornrad spits at Colbat *Scott plunges a knife into Ornrad's shoulder who howls and thrashes around, knocking Colbat off *He smashes Scott into the ground, instantly breaking his ribs *Colbat smashes his Scott's gun on the back of Ornrad's head, knocking him unconscious *Varlnaf is on top of Snax, pummeling him *Snax groans as Varnlaf begins to strangle him *Snax reaches out and manages to claw Varnlaf who shrieks *They begin fighting once more *Snax is once more taken to the ground *He howls as he is beaten to the point where he can not move *Out of nowhere, Gunny shoots Varnlaf in the shoulder who turns, filled with rage *Gunny attempts to fire again but is out of bullets *Varnlaf charges and tackles her, *She screams as Snax can't move he begins weeping and crawls toward them as fast as he can *Varnlaf stabs Gunny three times, twisting the blade with the final stab and he says he finally killed the king's queen and long live the true king. i am the one true king. imposters will die. *Snax hollers and with all of his might charges over *He breaks Varnlaf's arms and smashes his face in *Snax went berzerk as he tore Varnlaf apart, scratching him with his claws *Varnlaf calls a retreat but the damage had been done with multiple casualities *The bandits flee Zenith *Snax is crying over Gunny's body, who was barely alive *She whispers to Snax it isn;t his fault. *She tells him to watch over their son, and that she loves him to the moons and back. *As blood puffs off out of her mouth, Snax slowly kisses her forehead as he closes her eyelids, tears streaming down his beaten in face. *Her hands go limp and Snax unleashes a beast roar. *Everyone stops and looks at him. *Cut to Scott comforting a crying Marge. *Chandler and Colbat embrace in a hug. *Everyone is somber. *Snax begins weeping asking where is his son. *Everyone just stands there sad. *Snax is hysteric, begging for his son. *Chyeene appears out of a destroyed building with Marco, perfectly fine. *Snax embraces his child in a hug and tells him to go with Marge. *The survivors stand in front of Marge, who gives a speech saying that even though they suffered loss, that they will rebuild, better stronger, and that this will not hold them back for growing. *Snax goes back to the armory and finds the child from before slaughtered and many of their guns and ammo missing. *He sits there next to the body and just cries. *Colbat and Chandler have a staff practice and they discuss what happened. *Chandler says he killed a man today with an axe, and he feels terrible. *Colbat says that you can either protect the ones that you love, or keep what you love and he feels that Chandler made the right choice because he was protecting Zenith, he was on the defense, not the offense. *Chandler nods as he gains the upper hand and swipes at Colbat's legs, knocking him to the ground. * That night, Snax realizes he is no longer fit to lead and breaks down in his room. * He finds a pencil sharpener, taking out the blade and lets out a sigh as he cuts his wrist and blood soaks out. * He then begins crying as his son enters the room and asks where his mother is. * A few days later is the montage from ep 1. *The episode ends with Bartholomew, Aero, and Chyeene beginning to rebuild the walls as the rubble beginning to get cleaned up by Chandler, Colbat and Scott. *It was early morning, and the sun had not yet risen. *There is a single star overhead, and Marge gives a speech, saying it represents that there is still good to come. *She says that this morningstar gives them hope, and will allow them to rebuild. Inspired, everyone works together. *Ending montage. Tarner hugs Aero, apologizing. Lynx lies in bed, asleep. Snax is burying Gunny.